Shanghai Showdown
by teamchaotixheroes
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Ratchet, Arcee, Sideswipe, the Twins, and Jolt were up to when Ironhide and Prime were dealing with Demolisher. Well here's your chance to find out.
1. Arcee's Pursuit

Here's a RotF story taking place during the whole Shanghai incident, involving most of the Autobots.  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shanghai Showdown<br>_Arcee's Pursuit_**

A grey Audi R8 quickly speeds up trying to evade three incoming motorcycles and a pink and white ice cream truck. The Audi, designation Sideways, begins moving its side mirror and sees the reflection of the motorcycles quickly transforming. "Scrap!" is all he mutters as he turns down an alleyway.

The motorcycle triplets simply known as Arcee turn down the alleyway followed by the ice cream truck. The pink leader jumps over some debris in her way and drives on the wall of a building. She leaps off the building, flying over her blue component and fires at Sideways as she lands on the street.

The blue robot begins firing at the back of the Audi. While the purple robot speeds up as a blade pops out of her arm and she starts slashing at the sides of the car.

Sideways continues down the alleyway until he realizes it's a dead end. As he reaches the end, Sideways quickly transforms and jumps through the building. As he lands onto the street, he transforms back into his Audi R8 mode and drives off.

Arcee and her components jump through the building as they continue their pursuit of Sideways.

Sideways turns left down a street. He continues down the street and soon realizes that this street is too, a dead end. "Of course," he said and transforms into robot mode as he reaches the dead end. He looks up at the building in front of him and rolls his optics. He slowly looks over his shoulder as he sees the Arcee triplets approaching him. He smirks as the Autobots close in on him.

Arcee reaches Sideways first. She aims her blaster towards him. "Give up, Decepticon."

The blue and purple femmes reach their sister and also aim their blasters towards the backwards Sideways. The blue robot opens her mouth as she says, "Put up your servos," in a voice sounding sterner than Arcee's voice. While the purple femme adds, "And you won't be harm," with a more innocent sounding tone than the other two.

"Is that so?" snickered Sideways. He slowly begins raising up his arms. The Decepticon smirks as he quickly leaps into the air and grabs a hold of the side of the building. He rapidly climbs up the side of the building while the Arcee triplets fire at him. He soon reaches the top of the building and lifts himself up. He runs across the roof and jumps off the building, landing on another rooftop. He chuckles to himself, knowing the Autobot femmes cannot follow him. Sideways continues leaping from rooftop to rooftop until he stops on a building low to the ground. He dives off the building and as he lands the con quickly transforms back into vehicle mode and drives off.

Meanwhile, the Arcee triplets watch as Sideways disappears from their scanners. Arcee shakes her head in disappointment. The blue femme looks downward in failure. While the purple Autobot looks at the other Arcee components, wondering what was the next move. Arcee quickly taps a button on the side of her head, opening up her com-link, waiting for anybot to answer.

"Ratchet here, Arcee are you hurt… do you require any medical assistance."

"No, it's just I… we lost the Decepticon."

"Well I'm afraid I can't help with that. I have a mission of my ow-"

Arcee soon hears the sound of her medic falling over. "Ratchet… Ratchet, do you need any help… Ratchet," is all a worrying Arcee can say.

"What was that?" is Ratchet's responds.

Arcee begins wondering what could have happened to her friend, but her fears soon turn to relief as she soon hears the twins' voices. "Well I see you have your servos full, Arcee out." Arcee looks to her other two components, seeing if they will give her an answer. She shakes her head, knowing they will not. She soon begins thinking out loud, "Ratchet's busy, Ironide's dealing with the Decepticon demolishing the city, Optimus isn't here yet, the twins are with Ratchet... apparently, and Jolt won't answer… so that just leaves... Sideswipe."

The blue component looks towards the purple robot and nods. The purple femme taps the side of her head, opening up a com-link to the speedy Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe here!"

"We lost the Decepticon," said the innocent sounding Arcee component.

"Don't worry Cee, I've already been dispatched to apprehend said Decepticon."

The purple femme smiles and replies, "Thanks Sideswipe!"

The three Arcee components slowly transform back into their motorcycle modes. Arcee's human holographic driver begins to materialize as the driver looks straight ahead. The blue and purple component's holographic drivers appear as the drivers grab a hold of the handles. The three bikes begin to drive, but are quickly cut off by a vehicle. Arcee's driver turns her head to look at the car and quickly notices it is a muscle car. "It can't be… _he's… _here on Earth," said a surprised Arcee as the three cycles follow the car.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the first part.<br>The second part should be up shortly. It will involve what Ratchet is up to.


	2. The Mission

Here's the second part of the story, involving Ratchet's mission. This takes place partially during 'Arcee's Pursuit.'  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shanghai Showdown<br>**_**The Mission**_

"Aw yea, we got em now," said a voice coming from the pink and white ice cream truck's speaker.

As the Audi R8 nears the end of the road, the car quickly begins transformation to its robot mode. The robot leaps forward crashing through the building.

The Arcee triplets jump through the hole in the building, pursuing the Decepticon.

The ice cream truck quickly applies the brake trying not to crash. The truck tries to stop as the building draws closer, but ends up skidding closer towards it. Soon the vehicle splits in half right down the middle and the larger half of the ice cream truck is sent in one direction as the cab section slowly comes to a halt.

The lower half transforms to its robot mode and begins rolling towards the building. The robot continues to roll, but grabs a nearby pole. He stands on his stabilizing servos, but after letting go of the pole, he falls backwards.

The upper half transforms and walks towards his twin and looks down at him.

The twin, Mudflap, gets back up and shakes his head and mutters, "Brain freeze, man." Mudflap stumbles as he walks towards his twin. "My bad, I screwed dat up."

The other twin, Skids, shakes his head towards his twin before smacking Mudflap on the head. "What's wrong with you, this is combat, man?" Skids looks up at the hole in the building and says, "C'mon Mudflap gimmie a boost."

Suddenly the twins hear an engine. They turn around and see headlights at the beginning of the alleyway. Both Autobots put up their fists ready for a battle. "Aw yeah," happily said Skids. "It's show time now."

"COME ON," shouted Mudflap, "Decepticon punk." Soon both twins put their fists down in disappointment as they see the vehicle driving their way. The vehicle stops in front of the twins, revealing to be a Hummer H2 Rescue Vehicle.

Skids smacks his forehead in disappointment. "Aw man."

Mudflap shakes his head. "It's no Decepticon."

The H2 slowly begins transforming into robot mode. The large Autobot looks down at the twins and says, "Playing around, while the other Autobots are hard at work fighting the Decepticons."

Skids quickly steps towards the Autobot. "Naw medabot, we was chasing after some punk ass Decepticon."

Mudflap steps in front of his twin. "Yea we was, and he jumped through that building," he said while pointing at the hole created by the Decepticon.

Ratchet walks up towards the hole and begins examining it. He quickly notices flashes of light in the far distance, created possibly from the battle the Autobots and Decepticons are in. His attention soon turns towards two organics within the destroyed room of the building. Ratchet sees one organic lying on the ground unconscious and the other simply minding its own business eating.

The twins look at each other, wondering something about Ratchet. Skids turns back to look at the medic. "Hey, why ain't y'helping the other bots fight?"

Mudflap points towards Skids. "Skids gotsa good point, why ain't you with em."

Ratchet looks back down towards the twins. "Well, I have my own mission to accomplish."

"What," began Skids, "hiding from the cons?"

Mudflap looks up at Ratchet and says, "Ratch you don't look like one to hide, when you could be blasting cons in the face." He quickly holds up his arm and pretends firing his cannon while also making a sound effect to go along with it.

Ratchet places a servo near his forehead in frustration and confesses, "If you two must know, I'm searching for a Decepticon bounty hunter."

"Why," began Mudflap, "somebody putta price on yo head." The twins laugh and smack their fists together.

Ratchet slowly turns his head away from the twins.

Skids looks up at Ratchet and says, "So somebody did, huh?"

Mudflap looks towards Ratchet. "Well don't worry, we got yo back." While he hangs his arm over his brother's neck. "Ain't that right, Skids?"

Skids nods his head and answers, "Y'bet we do." His attention soon turns towards his brother. "Now Mudflap, get offa me, man." He pushes his brother's arm off of his neck.

Ratchet shakes his head. "No thank you, I think I can manage by myself."

"Y'sure?" asked Mudflap.

Ratchet nods his head. "Yes, I think you two would cause more trouble than help."

"Aww, that's cold, medabot. But we can help," Skids offered.

"Yeah," said Mudflap. "We may be small but we fast"

"And tough," added Skids. "Don't forget to tell em that."

"Aw that's right," Mudflap replied. "We fast and tough."

Ratchet looks at the twins. He places a digit over his forehead and starts to think, knowing that the two young Autobots would not leave him alone if he declined their help. He scratches his forehead and says, "All right, all right, you can come and help me."

"Hah," smiled Skids. The twins give each other a high-five in their victory.

"All right, if you two are going to help me, you need to be quiet. My sensors are picking up his signal in this general vicinity." Ratchet turns around and begins walking towards the entryway of the alleyway.

Mudflap begins following Ratchet as he places a digit near his mouth and starts shushing everybody.

Skids also begins following Ratchet and his twin, but soon goes off into his own little world. He rolls towards a building and quickly gets up leaning backwards on it. Skids looks from side to side and quietly murmurs, "Stealth, is the key factor to bein a ninja." He begins slowly sidestepping along the wall. "Y'know, ya gotta be parta the landscape."

Mudflap suddenly stops and just stands there watching his brother sidestepping across a wall. He crosses his arms and shakes his head. "Y'know, I always thought ninja's were silent deadly assassins," easily snapping Skids back into reality. "Sometimes I can't believe we related."

Skids moves away from the wall and walks over to his twin. He is about to say something, but quickly notice Ratchet is already at the main road. Skids begins running towards the medic followed by his twin.

Ratchet stops and looks down at the street and the surrounding area for any signs of this mysterious bounty hunter.

The twins continue to run towards the Autobot and soon turn it into a race, to see who's faster. Mudflap quickly passes his brother up and smirks at Skids' slowness.

Skids narrows his optics towards his twin and quickly begins to speed up. He eventually passes up his brother. He turns towards Mudflap and laughs at the new slowpoke. Skids continues running and slowly looks ahead, but quickly tries to stop as he is about to collide into an unsuspecting Ratchet. Luckily Skids stops inches away from the medic. He sighs in relief and slowly turns around, only to see his twin collide right into him, thus causing the two to rear-end into Ratchet.

Ratchet is jolted forward, landing face first into the asphalt. The medic slowly begins lifting himself up. He looks around and mumbles, "What was that?" before realizing it only could be his _help_. He sluggishly stands up straight and turns to face the twins.

Skids and Mudflap look up at the Autobot, only to see Ratchet's stern face looking down upon them. The twins smile sheepishly towards the medic. The first to say anything is Skids, he only shrugs and replies, "How were we suppose to know you was gonna stop?" with Mudflap agreeing with his twin by nodding his head.

All Ratchet does is shake his head slowly and soon turns around. He mummers, "Maybe this was not such a good idea," while walking away continuing his search for the bounty hunter's signal.

Mudflap and Skids look at each other, clearly hearing Ratchet's comment. The two nod in agreement to focus on the mission at hand. The twins quickly catch back up with Ratchet.

* * *

><p>Well I hope everyone enjoyed this one.<p>

I hope I got Skids and Mudflap's voice mannerisms right. I feel like I did, but I'm not sure.  
>But oh well, just to let you know the parts involving the twins will be longer than the others, mainly because their parts were originally going to be part of another story that would tie into this one and plus their my favorite characters.<br>Yes, **I like the twins**, wish they were in the third movie other than their one second appearence, but then part of me is glad they weren't since apparently they would have been killed. So I picture them alive along with Jolt and the blue Arcee, just not seen on camera.

I want to thank everyone for the Favs and the Alerts.  
>I also want to thank Noella50881 for the comment. I hope you enjoyed this part and as for <em>that<em> muscle car, its identity won't be revealed until later on.


	3. A ComLink Frequency

Opening up a com-link should be easy... right?  
>Anyway he's chapter three, involving the Decepticon: Sideways.<br>Takes place after his escape from Arcee  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shanghai Showdown<br>**_**A Com-Link Frequency**_

Sideways quickly speeds down a road, trying to escape any Autobots that may be pursuing him. The Audi slowly starts decreasing in speed as no other vehicles appear to be on the street. The con comes to a halt and slowly transforms into his robot mode. He soon surveys the area around him, nothing out of the ordinary just streets and a few buildings. Sideways's optics shift around as the area is quiet… maybe a little too quiet. He warily taps the side of his head, opening up his com-link frequency to report in with his superior. He waits patiently for his team's leader to blow up the frequency with his booming voice. His attention turns away from the area as a voice comes online through the com-link.

"Me am here," responds a dull-witted sounding voice, "what you want?"

The con simply rolls his optics from the voice on the other side of the com-link. "Get your corrosive aft off the line," mutters an annoyed Sideways, "and put the boss on." His optics soon return back to scanning the area, picking up a faint signal. Sideways slowly starts walking down the road, wondering what it could be… friend or foe. His attention is once again grabbed by the Decetpicon on the com-frequency.

"Si-de-ways wants to talk to you."

Sideways smacks his forehead from the idiot on the other line. His audio receptors slowly start picking up a faint noise. He looks around; once again, searching for anything that could be considered a threat. Sideways's body slowly starts expelling his Plasma Sniper Rifle. He slowly grabs a hold of the weapon, while cautiously scanning the area.

"Uh," starts an annoyed femme's voice, "What do you want Sideways?"

"What?" said a surprised Sideways, "Not your angry aft. I wanted to speak with the boss."

"Ugh," the femme groans, "if you wanted to talk to _him_ then why did you contact corrosive aft here?"

"I didn't mean to contact you two directly," said an annoyed Sideways. "Isn't the boss with you?"

The femme groans even louder than last time. "No," she flatly states, "the boss sent us to retrieve our missing annoyance."

This time Sideways is the one to groan. "He got away… _again_? Just perfect… first I have to deal with these slagging Autobots and now I have to be on the lookout for _him_ too." He rolls his optics in annoyance before finishing by saying, "Sideways out." The con taps his head ending the com-link frequency before opening up a new channel, hopefully directly to the boss. His audio receptors begin picking up the sound again, but this time the noise is a bit louder. He rushes off the road and stands next to a large warehouse. Sideways starts to climb the building as fast as he can. Once near the top, he grabs a hold of the roof and lifts himself on top. He surveys the area, from the higher altitude his optics are able to do an advanced scan. His optics soon spot a pair of glowing headlights off in the far distances. Sideways readies his rifle with his optic looking through the scope, aiming preciously towards the oncoming vehicle. "That's it… come to pa-"

"YEAH, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" shouted a loud and booming voice through Sideways's com-link.

"Wa," Sideways's audio receptors begin ringing, painfully, from the new voice. The con stumbles from the pain in his processor that he falls off the roof of the building. Sideways lands on the ground with a large thump accompanied with a long groan. He places a servo over his aching head.

"I REPEAT," shouted the voice, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Scrap, my processor," mutters a flinching Sideways. "I was just reporting the Autobots are here."

"Ugh," groans the con on the other line, "I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH THE AUTOBOTS. WE'RE STILL TRYING TO COLLECT ANYTHING OF VALUE AND NOT TO MENTION OUR LITTLE _VAMPIRE_ IS MISSING. I CAN'T HAVE ANY OF MY MEN GOING AWOL."

Sideways cringes at the abnormally loud voice and says, "Yes boss, I heard about him disappearing, but-" His optics spot the glowing headlight of the car approaching. "Crud," he mutters, "probably an Autobot." He swiftly grabs his rifle and transforms back into his Audi R8 mode. Sideways quickly begins burning rubber as he peels out and drives down the road.

"WHAT?" exclaimed the leader, "YOU MEAN YOUR ENGAGING AN AUTOBOT?"

The Audi swerves from the voice, now coming through the radio. "No, I'm being pursued by an Autobot."

"WHAT?" exclaimed the leader, again, "ARE YOU TELLING ME ONE OF MY SOLDIERS ARE RUNNING AWAY FROM THE ENEMY?"

The car nearly jumps as Sideways says, "No, I'm merely doing a tactical retreat."

The voice chuckles sarcastically and says, "OHHH, IT SOUNDS LIKE WE GOTS OURSELVES A COMEDIAN AMONG THE RANKS."

Sideways groans knowing he should not have said that. Soon his side mirror reflect an image of a Corvette Stingray speeding up fast. "Boss, I'm not sure how many Autobots will join this one. So I may need some backup."

The voice chuckles even louder. "OH, THAT WAS EVEN FUNNIER THAN THE LAST ONE."

"Boss I'm being serious, I was already attacked by three fe-" Sideways pauses knowing another laugh would come of it. "Attacked by three Autobots, so I'm assuming more will join this one."

"Hmm," starts the voice, he soon starts chuckling, again but this time it's actually laughter rather than mocking. "ALRIGHT 'MISTER COMEDIAN,' YOU CAUGHT ME IN A GOOD MOOD. I'LL SEND YA BACKUP, BUT MY HEAVY HITTERS OUT LOOKING FOR OUR _DESERTER_. SO I'M SENDING YOU THE COORDINATES OF THE TWIN CHARGERS TO ASSIST YOU." The leader laughs as he hears the groan Sideways makes over who will be helping him. He finishes by yelling even louder, "THE MASTER OUT!"

Sideways's processor starts ringing from the deafening voice. "Why must he be so loud?" he asks himself, but soon his thoughts change back towards his so called help. He slowly lets out another small groan and mutters, "Great." The Audi slowly begins accelerating farther and farther away from the Corvette Stingray as he heads in the direction of the twin chargers.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far.<p>

As for the cons on the other side of the frequency,  
>the dim-wit and femme will be featured shorty after a couple of chapters.<br>As for the boss, I'm still brainstorming a place for him, so don't expect him anytime soon.  
>Can you figure out who the three con are?<p> 


	4. Introducing The Twin Chargers

**Shanghai Showdown  
><strong>_**Introducing The Twin Chargers**_

Two Pontiac Solstices drive into the night, searching for a missing teammate. The bright-white Pontiac speeds passed its twin as it begins leading the hunt. The two end up near a bunch of warehouses as the white Solstice transforms into its robot mode.

The second Pontiac with a pitch-black color scheme follows his partner and transforms as well. The two quickly observe their surroundings as they look for any signs of their missing comrade.

The black robot soon lets out a long groan as he leans against the wall of a building. He slowly crosses his arms over his chassis as his head slowly turns toward his twin, who is still searching for clues. "Mech, I'm getting bored," the con said as he looks up to the midnight sky. "I don't think we're going to find…" his digits soon begin doing air quotes, _mister depressing,_" the mech said while crossing his arms again. His red optics widen in realization of who exactly their looking for. "And plus… I don't think we want to find him. I mean he'll try to drain us of our energy, if we find him." He looks back over towards his white twin and instantly notices him not even listening, just standing there with his servo near his head. He groans as he taps the back of his head against the building and mutters, "You're not even listening." The robot looks back up into space and closes his optics, trying to remember a time before they came to this miserable planet. His visor slowly slides down over his optics.

The white robot nods as he taps the side of his head and answers, "Understood Rider, Muck out." He swiftly turns around and stares at his partner. "Well Bout," he starts but soon notices his twin staring off into the stars, "BOUT!"

Bout, or better known as Runabout, quickly turns towards his twin as his visor glows a bright red. "What?" he irritably answers, "What is it, Muck?"

"I was just saying you can kiss your boredom goodbye. We've just been reassigned to a new mission. The boss wants us to assist Sideways in dealing with a little Autobot problem." He quickly jerks his head downward as his visor slides over his optics and glows a vivid shade of red. The con soon turns in a random direction and begins running down that way.

Runabout still leaning on the wall, just watches his twin running off towards who knows where. His visor rises back into his helm as his optics simply roll at his brother's stupidity. He soon begins walking off in the direction his twin took off towards. As a stabilizing servo steps onto the cold asphalt, he sees something in the corner of his optics. Runabout freezes in place and turns only to spot a tiny, grey car. He soon finds himself walking over to the car. Now normally, a Decepticon would be wary just in case this vehicle turned out to be an Autobot, but this was Runabout so he did not think too much about it and simply approaches the vehicle. The con looks down at the car and notices the same _little rings_ Sideways has on his vehicle mode. It soon hits him, this vehicle was the same as Sideways's, sure it was a little darker grey than Sideways's shiny grey color scheme, but it was nearly an identical match. Runabout claps his servos together as his processor comes up with a brilliant idea. He turns around looking for his twin. "Muck… MUCK… RUNAMUCK!" he exclaims, but hears no answer. "Ugh," the robot groans as he taps the side of his head opening up a com-link frequency to his twin.

Elsewhere the Decepticon Runamuck is charging around the area like a madcon, searching everywhere for these Autobot enemies.

Suddenly from nowhere a voice calls out, "MUCK!"

Runamuck nearly jumps out of his chassis, but stands his ground as his weapon of choice, his Friction Rifle, expels itself from his back. He grabs the handle and pulls it out of him. The con quickly begins firing it in all different directions, hitting road, street signs, and buildings

"MUCK!" said the voice, again.

There it was again… the voice calling out to him, which only resulted in Runamuck to well… run amok. He begins rolling around as if he had just dodged enemy fire. Muck quickly begins firing his weapon towards an invisible enemy.

"By the inferno," cursed the voice, "RUNAMUCK… get your aft back here. I have an idea."

Runamuck quickly freezes in his tracks as it finally dawns on him, who the voice is. His visor quickly rises back into his helm as his optics blink. "Bout… is that you?"

"Bout is that you?" his twin sarcastically mocks him. "OF COURSE IT'S ME, who else would call you? You know nobody talks to us other than issuing us an order."

"Oh ya," replies Runamuck, "so what did you want?"

"Just get your aft back over here," is all Runabout said as he ended the frequency.

Runamuck groans as he puts away his Friction Rifle. He slowly starts walking towards his brother's location. After a few nanoclicks, he walks over to his twin. "What's a matter with you, Bout. I was off about to wreck me some Autobots."

Runabout shakes his head about and says, "You have no idea where Sideways or any of these Autobots are at, so where are you charging towards." He smirks as he sees his brother crossing his arms, knowing he was right. "Now come on and help me push this piece of scrap into that alleyway," Runabout said as he points towards a nearby alleyway.

Runamuck groans as he looks down at the car. He places his servo onto the vehicle ready to push but says, "Fine, but this BETTER cause some wreckage."

"Oh don't worry, brother," smiled Runabout, "after this were gonna cause some major wreckage when Sideways' little friends arrive."

"Yea," said Runamuck clearly getting excited, "now that's what I'm talking about," and with that said his visor instantly covers both optics. The two brothers finish pushing the car into its hiding spot. Runamuck soon starts the boring process of waiting for their comrade to arrive, while his twin begins tinkering with the vehicle's engine. He looks down at the vehicle before lifting up half his visor with a digit, trying to get a good look at the car. "Hey isn't that Sideways?" Muck said only hearing his twin groan as a reply. He lets his visor fall back over his optics as he simply utters, "What?"

* * *

><p>Welp, I've added non-movie characters to the story in the forms of Runamuck and Runabout, the Battlechargers... or Twin Chargers as I like to call them.<br>As you hopefully could tell, I see them basically repaints of Jazz's alt and robot modes... why you ask because Runamuck had a Legends toy made and he was a white repaint of Jazz.

The only thing left to say is I apologize for updating this so late... so I'm sorry.  
>Hope you enjoy this chapter.<p> 


	5. Executing The Plan

**Shanghai Showdown  
><strong>_**Executing The Plan**_

Sideways continues on his way towards the twin chargers and mutters, "Those two aren't going to be of much use if more Autobots show up, but if it's just this lone Autobot then maybe they'll be of some use." He soon begins to pick up the signals of Runamuck and Runabout and heads in their direction.

The Corvette tries to speed up to close in on the Decepticon rogue, but the Audi speeds away from the Stingray.

"I guess I'm faster than you Autobot scum," laughed Sideways. He speeds up and quickly turns down an alley. Sideways quickly sees the twin chargers and is about to crash into them. He quickly transforms leaping over the two. He lands on the ground and furiously looks towards the two. "Why in the pit were you two _right_ there?"

The twin Decepticons flinch at Sideways's tone before Runabout steps forward. He sheepishly says, "B-Because of this," he motions towards the grey car beside them.

Sideways raises an optic ridge before asking, "What is that suppose to be?"

Runamuck steps forward a little more confident than his twin and says, "Why you of course!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Sideways causing the two to take a step back, "what do you mean that's me?"

Runabout awkwardly chuckles a bit and says, "W-We mean cause of this," he walks over to the front of the car. He smacks the hood with his fist as the grey car's engine turns on.

Runamuck soon begins pushing it out of the alleyway. "And now the wreckage can start," he says with a grin.

The small grey car's headlights turn on as it speeds down the road. The Corvette Stingray passes by the alleyway not even notices the three robots within it. He quickly transforms, revealing to be Sideswipe and continues toward the car. His blades extend from his forearms. He slams his right blade into the road as he leaps into the air. Sideswipe begins firing towards the car as he flips over it. As he starts to land, he throws his blade into the car's hood. As he lands he grabs the blade and proceeds to cut the car in half. Sideswipe spins around in a victory pose before sliding his blades back into his arms and says, "Damn, I'm good!"

Meanwhile, Runamuck grins as his body begins expelling his weapon. "Let the carnage begin!" eagerly said the white robot as he grabs a hold of his Friction Rifle.

His twin smugly smirks towards himself before saying, "I knew my plan would work. Now the Autobot won't see us coming." Soon his body begins extracting his weapon, a High-Energy Particle Beam Rifle. He turns towards Sideways, hoping the con will be impressed.

Sideways cross his arms and smirks, "Alright, now I'm impressed." He watches as the twin chargers smirk and ready themselves for the slaughter. He slowly begins picking up a faint signal not of their own, nor of the Autobot… it was _something _worse."Wait!" he quickly exclaims, grabbing a hold of the twin chargers' shoulders. "My sensors are telling me that our energy sucker is nearby." He slowly feels the two flinch at the sound of their teammate being nearby. "We should inform the boss."

The twin chargers look at each other before quickly nodding towards Sideways. The two quickly transform back into their Pontiac Solstice alt modes as Sideways returns to his Audi R8 mode. The three cars drive out of the alleyway with Sideways leading.

Sideswipe turns his head towards a pair of headlights blinding him. He places a servo over his optics, wondering if the approaching party is ally or foe. The light dies down as an Audi R8 comes into view followed by a black Pontiac Solstice. The two vehicles quickly pass around him. He watches as they drive on, but quickly turns his head back and sees an oncoming white Pontiac. Sideswipe quickly leaps over the car and pulls out his twin blasters. He aims the guns at the car, but hesitant at first thinking humans could be in the car. He quickly shakes the idea out of his processor; all humans should have been evacuated already. Sideswipe looks at the car he split in half and notices no liquid energon is spilling out of it. The Autobot looks in the direction the three cars speed off towards. "Damn, one of those must have been the con Cee lost," he mutters. Sideswipe quickly transforms back into his Corvette Stingray mode and peels out towards the rogues.

Sideways and the twin chargers continue down the road, until the three reach a four-way intersection and come to a complete stop. They quickly transform and Sideways looks at the three directions to go in. The twin chargers look up to the Decepticon, wondering what he's thinking. Sideways's head looks to the right and says while pointing his digit in the direction, "Our missing teammate is coming from this direction." He turns his head to the left and says, "While the boss is over in that direction."

The twin chargers look to the right and say in unison, "Defiantly ain't going that way." Runabout looks straight ahead. He points in the direction and says, "So are any bots or cons that way?"

"Hmm," Sideways starts, "I'm picking up energy signals from 'mister dim and mistress attitude' coming from that direction." He transforms and begins driving in the direction towards their leader. As he is driving, his side mirror moves a bit to make sure the twin chargers are behind him. He lets out a low groan as he notices the two are not right behind him. The Audi stops in its tracks, wondering where they are at. He quickly transforms and taps the side of his head, opening up a com-link. "Where are you two at?" asks an irritated Sideways. He slowly turns around and spots the two heading in the direction of the 'odd couple.' The con lets out another groan and asks, "Where do you two think you're going? We need to report to the boss about our missing teammate, the boss is the only one that's able to order him around. Without him, that _thing_ will try to drain us."

"I maybe a loose cannon," radioed Runamuck as the two continue on down the road, "but I ain't going anywhere near that guy."

"Y-Yeah," chimed in Runabout, "Were gonna regroup with our pal."

Sideways continues to watch as the twin chargers are out of scanning range. The con wonders if they meant they were not going near the boss or the rogue teammate. The thought leaves him as another notion emerges before he slowly turns around and with a scowl on his face says, "Huh, I guess I'm not good enough," sounding a little hurt. He instantly shakes that thought also from his processor. "Oh who cares if they think he can protect them better so be it" Sideways quickly transforms and continues down the road. His side mirror reflects the direction the twin chargers sped off towards. He lets out a soft groan, the type that would be accompanied with his optics rolling if he were in robot mode. He quickly performs a full one-eighty and begins driving back towards the intersection. The Audi soon turns in the direction the two went while wondering why he is exactly following them rather than reporting to their leader. As he is driving in the night he opens up his com-link and waits for someone to reply.

"This better be important, malfunction," answers a mech, "you're interrupting my rehearsal."

Sideways lets out another groan as he reports in.

* * *

><p>How did you like Runabout's plan... I think Sideways would appreciate it.<p>

Now before anyone starts thinking "That Didn't Happen" let me explain myself...  
>There is a Sideways lookalike in the third movie and Optimus kills him after he destroys a Long Haul.<br>So I was trying to think of a way that could keep Sideways alive that way he actually would be the one killed in Dark of the Moon

and plus his _team_ needs him alive.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
